This patent document relates to display systems that use multiple display screens to form larger display screens.
Large display screens can be formed by placing small display screens in an array. As an example, a image of 640×480 pixels can be displayed by arranging four images each having 320×240 pixels in a 2×2 array form. Examples for such display screens formed by smaller screens include a video wall where multiple TV sets are stacked in a two-dimensional array. Each TV set is controlled to display a portion of the full image and different portions of the full images are displayed by different TV sets.